Chapter One
Chapter One of Blindness is the first chapter of the story, as well as the first chapter to the first volume. This chapter introduces the Crazies (later known as the Outsiders) as independent people who didn't even know each other yet. This is before the group was formed, and follows newcoming freshmen Hosea Douglas, Spencer Doucet, and Crystal Riley. The main storyline that carries throughout the first chapter is the main characters' efforts and goals to make a new name for themselves, to seperate themselves from their past. The season's timeline started on August 10, 2010, the first day of school, and ended on October 8, 2010, Hosea's fifteenth birthday. Summary Coming soon. Episodes 'Pilot' It’s the first day of school at Comeaux High School. As the new year starts, newcoming freshmen are determined to make new names for themselves, with their own personal reasons for the gain. 'Welcome To The Family' Spencer seems to be fitting in quite nicely already as the school year’s barely started. Hosea, however isn’t as lucky. 'Bulletproof' Spencer introduces Hosea to his new group. The group welcomes Hosea with open arms, but Hosea doesn’t find himself worthy of wasting time on the low-witted lot. 'Thrown Away' Hosea wrestles with his methods of surviving the entire school year, as luck is running short with him and he is losing patience. He makes a couple of new friends, but on his scoreboard it doesn’t compare when he finds out that his best friend’s got a girlfriend. 'Leave Out All The Rest' All faith is lost. Hosea begins to fall apart, and his past starts catching up to him quickly, in the form of his ex-girlfriend, Rachael Simon. 'Running In Circles' Hosea’s new resolve to be patient and enjoy the next few weeks fall short to a few days. The routine starts to aggravate him, as he slowly gains determination but loses patience. 'Brick By Boring Brick' Spencer begins to question Hosea’s standoffish behavior, while Hosea remains in evasive mode. He also joins a new group, meeting an old friend again. 'Ignorance Is Your Best Friend' Spencer tries to find a way to help Hosea, but is constantly coming out empty-handed. 'Tighten Up' Hosea, Rayce, and Crystal find amusement in their classes, and Hosea is gradually gaining more reputation around Comeaux from all grades. Spencer’s happiness is hindered as his fears start to rise for losing a friend. [[When Things Explode|'When Things Explode']] It’s time to take a trip down memory lane. Hosea tags along with his sister Gabrielle to L.J. Alleman’s open house, which rises flashbacks coming back to haunt him. Moreover, more aspects come into question as things get more complicated. 'Hole In The Earth' Hosea finds himself in a vulnerable, anxious position, and is quickly losing his patience in something. Spencer, Ian, and Gabi try give their efforts to keep his spirits up, but they’re only short-lived. 'Silvia' When Crystal returns to school from a small sickness, Hosea finds himself in urgent need to talk to her. As far as the situation is looking, it could be a double-edge sword for both of them, which is exactly the opposite of what Hosea hopes. 'The Only Exception' Hosea and Crystal are now a couple. While the two seem to have great chemistry and are described from peers as a cute couple, some look on with apprehension, possibly emphasizing Hosea’s own insecurity. However, it looks like Hosea’s got a new set of determination, and of hope. 'Lips Like Morphine' Description pending. 'I'm Yours' Description pending. 'Manic Star' It’s Open House time again. This time for Comeaux High. Hosea brings his sister Gabi, his mother, and his grandmother to his school on open house night. All of his friends see this as an opportunity to just hang with friends after school, but it looks like Hosea’s got other ideas… 'Her Diamonds' Description pending. 'Stay Still' Possessiveness has its pros and cons, and both are swinging between Hosea and Crystal. Hosea finds an increasing desire to be with Crystal, but as people say, you can’t always get what you want. 'Gravity' Description pending. 'Iridescent' The Homecoming Dance is approaching, and Spencer plans on going in style. Hosea and Crystal decide to avert the dance, and plan for something more personal. 'Airplanes' A very slight bit of tension builds between Hosea and Crystal when Hosea becomes more hostile and intent on settling a score with Rayce. It’s no competition here, but rather it’s a game of cat and mouse for these two. [[Nature Boy|'Nature Boy']] It’s October the eighth: Hosea’s fifteenth birthday. Crystal’s determined to make this day a special day for Hosea. As he remains open for whatever that comes at him, Hosea has no clear expectations for his big day. Trivia *The theme of the chapter is independence. *The tagline of the chapter is "don't look back." Category:Volume I Category:Part I Category:Chapters